


Speak Louder Than, or, four times Brad and Ray don't talk

by SarahJeanne



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahJeanne/pseuds/SarahJeanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This relationship was not built on conversations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak Louder Than, or, four times Brad and Ray don't talk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for witchling as a part of yagkyas fic exchange

I.  
Ray's three weeks away from getting out of the Marines and, as far as Brad can tell, had no plan, no job, and almost no money. He wakes up in Brad's bed almost every morning anyway, so Brad tells Ray he should just move in. Ray tells him he's a fucking idiot and doesn't come over for nine days.

They don't mention it again, but the day Ray moves out of the barracks, he shows up at Brad's door with a scowl on his face and a truck full of boxes.

The Monday after Ray moves in, Brad comes home from work and stops dead in his tracks when he sees Ray. He's wearing nothing but black briefs and a t-shirt that looks like he's had it since middle school. He's sitting on the couch, legs spread, one arm stretched across the back of the couch. With the other arm, he's rubbing his palm over his cock through the briefs. He's obviously hard.

"Fuck," Brad says, and shuts the door behind him.

"Please." Ray's voice sounds raw, wrecked, likes he's been sitting here and teasing himself for a while.

Brad takes the few steps over to the couch and drops to his knees in front of Ray. He bats Ray's hand out of the way and presses his tongue against Ray's cock through the fabric. Ray hisses in response. Brad slides his hands up Ray's thighs and hooks his fingers under Ray's waistband. He pulls away long enough to tug Ray's briefs down to pool around his ankles, then leans right back in and takes Ray's cock into his mouth.

Ray whimpers when Brad sucks, hollowing his cheeks, and starts to squirm. Brad settles his hands on Ray's hips and pushes him into the couch as he works his way up and down Ray's cock, lapping at the precome and savoring the taste of it, the taste of Ray.

He swallows Ray down again. He takes Ray as far as he can, until Ray's cock is hitting the back of his throat, he's got saliva dripping out of his mouth and all over Ray, and tears in his eyes. He takes his hands off Ray's hips and Ray snaps them forward a few times, ramming himself into the back of Brad's throat, until he comes, hot and messy, into Brad's mouth and dribbling down his chin.

Brad pulls back and pulls the briefs off Ray's ankles and uses them to wipe his face. When he looks up, Ray's leaning back against the couch with his eyes closed, looking blissed out. "I thought you said 'fuck,' not 'suck,'" he says.

Brad grins wickedly at Ray, even though he can't be seen. "I'm just getting started," he says. "Stand up and bend over the couch and I'll show you 'fuck.'"

Brad goes to the bathroom to get lube and a condom. When he gets back, Ray's done just as he asked, and taken his shirt off as well. Brad has nothing but skin in front of him.

He balances the supplies on the back of the couch and smacks Ray's ass once, before bending over to get his boots off.

"More," Ray demands.

"Not now," Brad says, straightening and finally getting his pants down and his dick free. He gets the condom on and lubes up his fingers. He places one hand on the middle of Ray's spine, gently pressing him into the couch and slides two fingers from his other hand into Ray. He's harsh and fast with his prep, scissoring his fingers to stretch Ray, adding a third finger quickly.

Then it's his cock sliding inside of Ray. Ray, who lives here now and greeted him at the door like something out of really good porn. He thrusts into Ray roughly.

"Fuck," Ray cries out. Brad stills. "Harder."

Brad gives him what he asks for, slamming into Ray, balls slapping against Ray's ass with each thrust. The room is filled with the sound of them breathing hard.

"Just-- _fuck_." Ray reaches behind him and manages to connect with Brad's forearm. "Fucking come in me already," Ray pants out.

Ray clenches his ass to punctuate his request and Brad obeys with a few last snaps of his hips. Then he collapses on top of Ray and presses his lips to the back of Ray's neck.

Brad supposes they've come to terms with the new living arrangement.

 

II.  
Brad trips over the basket full of clean laundry that's been in the living room for at least a week. Ray seems to be living out of it, grabbing a clean shirt and underwear from it each morning on his way out the door. Brad doesn't entirely blame him for what's a pretty contained mess; by the time Ray gets home from school, it's late enough that he's stumbling right back into bed.

Brad sighs, flips on the TV, and starts folding. He crams it all into Ray's dresser in the second, mostly unused bedroom when he's done. The mess in this room is less contained. The floor is covered with dirty laundry, so he picks it all up and throws it in the wash.

He's in bed before Ray gets home. He wakes just enough to be aware of Ray's presence when Ray climbs into bed, then falls right back into sleep.

The next thing Brad's aware of is warm, wet heat on his cock. He opens his eyes slowly and raises his head a bit to see Ray lying between his legs. Ray's hands are resting on his thighs as his mouth moves up and down Brad's cock languidly. Brad falls back onto the pillow and smiles at the ceiling while Ray blows him lazily, his fingers following his tongue across Brad's cock.

Brad comes with a grunt. Ray rests his head on Brad's thigh; Brad rests his hand on Ray's head. "I have to go to work," Ray mumbles.

"What time will you be home?"

"Late. I have class then lab tonight." Ray pulls his head out from under Brad's hand and stands.

"Wake me when you get here."

Ray nods, and then he's gone.

 

III.  
There's no one there to meet Brad when he gets back from his second deployment to Iraq. He walks by the other guys greeting their wives and girlfriends and heads home alone. When he lets himself into his house, he starts cataloguing all the small differences--shoes in the front hall where there were none before, a different set of textbooks covering the coffee table in the living room, a new lamp in the corner--just enough to remind him that he's been gone for nine months.

Ray walks out of the kitchen. "I hope the levels of retardation were a lot lower this time around, but I'm not hopeful."

"It was so good to be home, and then you started talking again."

Ray rolls his eyes. "You missed me."

Brad smiles.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Go shower, I'll finish cooking."

When Brad gets out of the shower, he pulls on sweats and a t-shirt and walks barefoot into the kitchen. Ray has steaks, fries, and salad on the table.

They eat in silence.

Brad crawls right into bed after they finish eating. The bed is soft and free of sand and grit. He tosses and turns until Ray climbs in bed and wraps his arm around Brad, pulling him back against him.

They're still like that when he wakes.

 

IV.  
Even after a year and a half, even after telling a few very carefully chosen people, they're not attached at the hip. They're roommates.

Brad is flipping channels when Ray comes home and literally falls in the door. "Good night, Ray?" he asks, trying not to laugh.

"You don't even know," Ray slurs, still on the floor somewhere behind the couch. "Walt wants to know when my husband is going to stop being completely lame and come out for once."

"Not for a while, probably, since you don't actually have a husband."

Ray sighs, which is followed by the sound of scrabbling for purchase against the floor, and then Brad has a lap full of Ray squirming around until he's facing Brad, straddling his thighs.

"You're kind of an idiot, you know?" Ray says. He rests his hands on Brad’s shoulders and leans forward to kiss him.

Brad presses his hands against Ray's back under his shirt, and kisses back.


End file.
